Deleted Scenes
by Eternal Grey
Summary: deleted scenes from my fics like Akatsuki Trouble, Jealousy Game, Sucks to be Pink, and even Career comes first. Mainly deleted cuz they were too short. All hilarious one-shots!
1. Akatsuki Trouble SasoSaku

**This is a deleted chapter from Akatsuki trouble. I wrote it at school then completely forgot about it. Well here it is is this new Deleted Scenes Fic!!!!!!**

I love it when it's Sasori's unfeeling time. The one time of day when he's completely out of it. Deidara's explosions or even syrup running down his face can't wake him up. I grabbed the hot pink nail polish, pink hair dye, purple make-up kit and started...

The poor boy will probably dump me for this. I snickered to myself evilly as I finished up. I walked into the living room and began watching burst angel. Suddenly Sasori woke up. By the time he entered the room I was barely able to conceal my shock.

I stared at him in horror as he leaned against the door frame in only jeans. He didn't know how ridicules he looked with all the make-up and polish. Especially with the dye! But the way he smirked at me proved me wrong... that large smirk showed his knowledge.

"I wanted to fuck you all night long but it seems you have other plans." He said motioning to the movies spread out around the tv.

"You didn't notice?" I asked incredulously.

"What?" He asked suddenly wide-eyed. Instantly he was running for the bathroom. A scream was heard all over the Akatsuki mansion.

"Oops..." I muttered softly.


	2. Akatsuki Trouble SasuNaru

**This is a deleted chapter from Akatsuki trouble. All about poor Naruto-kun!!!!!! Poor boy... and evil Sasuke!!!**

I got home and stared around the silent room. I felt kinda horny.... I Know What That Means!!!!!! I ran into my closet and pulled Naruto out. He smiled at me and instantly I pulled him into a dirty kiss.

"I missed you Sasuke-kun!!!" He said simply making me blush lightly.

"After we're done I'll get you Wendy's. I need you to go back into the closet afterwards. The bitch is coming over." I growled making his innocent eyes widen.

"Why is she coming?" Naruto asked as he instictivly reached down to protect his poor dick.

"I will protect your lovely dick don't worry. Besides she's only coming over to clean." We looked around the room at all the porn and gasped. Holy shit we were so dead.


	3. Akatsuki Trouble PeinxSakura

**This is a deleted chapter from Akatsuki trouble. Poor Pein was not warned about how annoying Sakura can be.**

She poked at my peircing making me wince. She poked at another making me wince again. Before she could touch me again I grabbed her hand.

"Bitch quit poking me!" I growled making her laugh lightly then smirk... a very evil smirk.

"I thought you love to get hurt." She said batting her eyelashes before poking me again.

"Darling you know that's only in sex." I answered making her blush lightly.

"Now let's talk about your embarrassing faults." I smirked evilly making her stare at me scared.

I groped her lightly making her squirm and hold back laughter.

"You're just weird. If anyone does anything perverse to you, you laugh." I examined her thoughtfully.

"You're just a dork." I concluded making her pout forcing me to snicker.

She poked another stud making me wince once more.


	4. Sux to Be Pink SakuGaa onesided KuddGaa

**This is a deleted chapter from Sux 2 Be Pink. After everything someone decides to get back at Gaara.**

I walked into the streets of Konoha angrier than ever. My Mr. Kuddles is missing! I began posting even more missing posters of the poor bear. I watched as Lee read one of my several posters. His eyes widened and instantly he ran up to me.

"You will never get your bear back from him but I have an extra Sakura doll you can have instead." Lee said holding out this incredably cute chibi Sakura doll. I was instantly hugging it tightly.

* * *

With Mr. Kuddles...

Evil laughter filled the room.

"That man deserves this after stealing Sakura from me!" Neji cackled going insane.

"Sure honey." Tenten murmured sharpening her kunais on the expirementation table.

Neji danced around a couldron that was practically fizzing green slime.

Poor bear.


	5. Career comes first GaaSaku onesided

**This is a deleted chapter from Career comes first. This is actually funny unlike the angsty fanfic.**

My eyes widened in surprise. I stared at my ex-girlfriend on stage. My heart was pounding as I stared at my love.

"I love you guys!" Sakura shouted as if the irony could get any worse. I felt an unfamiliar chill on my legs and looked down.

"Fucking Bastard!" I glared at Kankuro as I pulled my pants up. Temari grabbed me in a head lock as she smirked.

"Hey isn't that your old girl?" She asked making me glare as she smiled innocently.

"Hey Sakura it's your boy Gaara!" Temari shouted making the green eyed girl look over. After the show I glared at Temari.

"Fucking bitch." I grumbled making her laugh.

"Why are you so mad?" Kankuro asked curiously as I glared harder.

"You pointed me out to my ex-girlfriend with my face covered in pimples."


	6. Jelousy Game Orochimaru Rejected

**Jealousy Game part of the beginning chapters. Almost all of the chapters in this fic were going to be used in the ones they were deleted from but... they were far too short... so enjoy!**

I was in a parking lot outside of an abandoned mansion waiting for my next person. He was going to be right before I start on the younger kids, and the ones Sasuke really cares about. I figure that as long as he's happy I should go ahead and have fun with it.

I glanced down at the name on my sheet and paled. Orochimaru. Oh well this might not be so bad… as soon as I saw him though in his tight prince outfit that had a green skirt with white tights… I had to hold back a barf. He held out his arms for me then cuing my squeals of joy that I was forced to do…

"Oh Oreo!" I cried rushing towards him as he ran towards me. He had a boa constrictor over his shoulders grossing me out a bit but I ignored the sickness in my stomach and continued to chase after him.

"Oh Sakura!" He shouted back with a loving voice. As soon as he got to me though I side stepped him making the poor man fall to the ground.

"Sasuke I can't do this!" I cried into my phone making the boy sigh.

"I know he's known as a child molester but you just have to deal with it enough to complete your mission." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

I gagged then glared. "I CAN'T DO THIS!!!" I shouted into the phone and slammed it shut before turning to Oreo who was crying on the floor.

"I'm sorry but you're just too sick for my taste." I informed him with a polite smile before turning around to leave.


End file.
